


Primal Lust 2

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Black Eye, Fat lip, Fighting, M/M, cum, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Optimus and Megatron battle again. This time, it is their bloodiest and most brutal match ever.





	Primal Lust 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have ever wrote (that consists of one chapter). My fingers hurt! My apologies for the absence, but I've been busy, with losing a friend and all.

Optimus sighed as he looked at the landscape before him. Barren and gloomy. It made perfect sense that Megatron would order him to fight out in such a dark, dank and dirty little place, as this was him all over. He scanned the area, keeping his optics peeled. Extremely large, disgusting look mountains, combined with muddy pits, all watched over by a rather gloomy, and filthy looking sky. The place smelt just like the smelting pits, and it made Optimus shudder at the thought of going back there again. Just the smell was enough, as evidenced by his violent shaking, as he tried his best to dispel all the violent memories he had thereof watching many innocent mechs, femmes and sparklings all sent down to untimely deaths. He didn’t want a repeat of last time, thank you very much. He was utterly disgusted that he had allowed himself to be persuaded into getting fucked by that brutal tyrant. But not this time! This time, he would fucking own that shitty pile of slag who dare call himself a warrior, and he would come out as the victorious mech, and finally let this violent, and ridiculous war end. He carefully took one step forward, grimacing at the squelching noise that came from under his pede. He quickly glanced down, afraid that he had harmed some poor organic, but he sighed in relief as he found out it was just mud. He then glanced back up as he heard a growl come from somewhere. “Megatron! I know you’re out there somewhere!” He growled, wanting to put that brutish silver mech in his place. He had lost far too many good warriors by his twisted, and clawed servos, and it was finally time for him to answer to his crimes. This felt too good to be true, and he smirked, actually not dreading the fighting that was about to go on, for the knowledge that it would all be worth it in the end. He was ready for this, and absolutely nothing was going to stop him this time!

Optimus’ audios picked up something in the forest. It almost sounded like pedesteps. But that would be impossible! No mech could hide in a forest like that, which was incredibly dense, packed with all sorts of flowers and trees, such as birch, redwood, willow and ash. The bot in question would have to cause a lot of devastation in order to try and move around in a sneaky fashion, without being noticed. He didn’t want to go over to the forest, in case it was a Decepticon trap, and then what would he do? Be carted off to the Nemesis and given some awful sort of treatment? No. He wasn’t afraid of the forest, he was just playing it safe by not investigating it and being made a fool of for it. He narrowed his optics to a slit as he scanned each tree, looking for any trace of a mech, or femme, in the thick overgrowth. He was ready for a fight, but he stopped as he noticed a flash of dark grey paint in the trees. Megatron was in the forest! He wasn’t going to stand for this! With a groan and a growl, he looked over at the forest again, double checking that he had actually seen something, and wasn’t imagining anything. He didn’t want to stalk over there all calculated and end up finding out that the silver was just a piece of tin foil, or a solar panel. He scanned it again and again, waiting for a sign that he could go over and attack. He smiled as he saw the metal move and some purple came into it. Yep, it was definitely Megatron, without a doubt. The silver paint and rather jagged armour was unmistakeable. He had time to think. How was he going to approach this? Was he going to go in guns blazing, and fight to the blood end, or was going to be stealthy and take Megatron by surprise?

Optimus smiled and began walking over to the forest, albiet very quietly and calmly. He wanted to get the drop on Megatron, and he didn’t want to be put off by anything at this stage. He stepped closer and closer, making sure to keep his optics trained on the piece of metal. He saw it move again, and stayed still for a moment, terrified that he had been seen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn’t discovered, and he carried on walking to the forest, groaning to himself as he heard the mud squelch and squish underneath his pedes as he stepped closer and closer to the thick overgrowth, and waited for a few moments. He could hear Megatron’s heavy breathing. Perfect! He snickered as he leapt into the growth, blaster drawn. “It’s all… over?” His confident demeanour slowly began to transform into bewilderment and confusion as he saw the piece of metal suspended on a tree branch and a small voice recorder nearby. With a furious roar, he ripped the metal off the branch and stamped on the recorder until it was nothing more than a broken pile of shattered plastic. “WHERE ARE YOU MEGATRON?” He growled, before running and bursting out of the overgrowth, venting incredibly hard. He scanned the forest angrily, his optics narrowed into thin slits. He had been had, and he felt like such a fucking idiot. He began prowling around the forest, scanning the trees once and then twice, not wanting to miss anything else. He sighed as he walked around the outskirts of the forest, looking for the troublesome mech. He wanted this to be over and he wanted this to be over NOW. He was sick and tired of being taken for an idiot. It had been 4 million years too long. Megatron snickered to himself, as he walked out of the gloomy forest in a different location, looking at his opponent, who was currently wrapped up with looking for him. “Oh look how predictable and pathetic he is!” He snickered to himself, watching as his foe looked around the forest, trying his hardest to find him. Without a doubt, this was going to be so good, because today, he was going to ruin that stupid, and extremely pathetic Autobot. He was going to rip him limb from limb, and built a new throne out of his remains!

“Optimus!” He growled, watching as the aforementioned mech span around and glared at him harshly. He began walking to the middle of the open space, watching the other mech closely. If he was going to try and filthy tricks, then he was going to absolutely destroy him! He didn’t care at all what Optimus was going to do, but he wanted his helm, and he didn’t care what he had to do to get it. All that time that was spent planning battles, and all those small victories were small little goals, all leading up this pinnacle moment, where he would finally take his place as the rightful ruler of Cybertron. Enough of him repeating himself, he wanted to actually do this! He sneered as he watched his opponent look him up and down. 

“So Megatron, is this going to be another one of your mundane speech where you go on about how you will one day become the overall ruler of Cybertron, and how you’re going to turn the Autobots, myself included into a steaming pile of scrap? Can we just cut to the chase where you try and beat the shit out of me and ultimately fail?” He snickered, before visibly grimacing at the memories of last time. Had they actually fucked after Megatron ripped his arm clean off, before they both blacked out? Optimus shuddered, before accessing his data banks and looking through his memories. Turns out they had. “Well then, considering that you ultimately failed last time, why don’t you show me everything that you can do? Show me if you really can beat the shit out of me!” He snickered and smiled smugly at the giant grey mech.

Megatron roared, his anger building up. Optimus was seriously getting on his last nerve, and the fact that Optimus knew this, and even more so that he was using it to provoke the warlord, just made him incredibly mad. His plating shuddered as he tried his hardest to supress his rage, and not let Optimus know that he was so close to snapping and turning the mech into a molten pile of slag on the ground.

Seeing Megatron getting all riled up was perfect! Optimus snickered as he saw the other mech’s plating flare out in fury, and he was so busy thinking of what to say next that he didn’t spot his opponent break into a full-blown run across the battlefield, sprinting towards him with a murderous rage in his crimson optics, as a terrifying snarl echoed throughout the dense forest, Megatron’s large silver fangs bared.

Megatron snarled and ran at Optimus, before clenching his fist and punching him square in the faceplates, cracking his inferior mask, causing it to begin to crumble. As the mask crumbled, saliva sprayed from Optimus' mouth and onto Megatron, causing him to quickly drive in a second punch. The metal around Optimus' optic heaved and groaned from the force, and it began to swell up, the metal discolouring as the excess fluids pooled into the metal. The effect of the double punch caused Optimus to fall backwards into the mud with a loud splash, spraying mud all over Megatron in the process. Megatron then leapt on the downed Autobot and punched him in the faceplates, causing energon to spray from his mouth, along with more saliva, as he felt himself getting smashed up by his greatest foe. However, he noticed something was dripping on him. He sniffed the air and groaned. Megatron was sweating? Since when did he sweat? Megatron groaned as the force of all this fighting caused him to start overheating, a thick, rather oily build up running down the inside of his armour and pouring out the gaps, landing on the bloodied and battered mech below him, a cruel smirk appearing on his faceplates.

Optimus growled as Megatron continued to punch him in the face, and with one swift kick, punched Megatron in the chest, winding the hulking grey mech. The armour creaked as it was forced inwards from the force of Optimus slamming his muddy pede into the said armour. He then quickly rolled out from under the mech, his black eye making it hard to see out of his right optic. He didn’t care as he jumped at Megatron, who was currently on his back, after being winded from the powerful kick that Optimus had given him. With a loud roar, Optimus leapt on the downed mech, and began punching him in the face. 

Megatron’s optics were punched in rapid succession, one after the other, causing both of them to swell up with excess fluids that gathered there, as a result of multiple broken wires and Energon lines. However, when Optimus next came to punch Megatron, he was horrified as Megatron suddenly grabbed his arm tightly and began to tighten his grip. Optimus whimpered as the cogs and Energon lines inside his arm creaked and whined as they were slowly compacted together, causing the armour to sag and strain heavily under the ridiculous amount of pressure that was being forced upon it.

Optimus cried out in pain, before Megatron ripped the armour off, showing off Optimus’ well toned muscles, which were a bit bruised from Megatron crushing the armour into them. This made Optimus yell out in agony and in retaliation, he punched Megatron in the chest, but as he did so, his left servo grabbed onto Megatron’s chest armour, and he effectively ripped it clean off, showing off the mech’s bulging pectorals and abs, not caring if Megatron beat the shit out of him for it. As he went to punch Megatron in the abs, he was suddenly blindsided by a powerful punch to the left side of his face, which threw him off balance and sent him sailing into the mud, with a loud SHLORP as the mech made contact with the partially solid ground.

Megatron smirked as he looked at the heavily damaged truck. Now was his chance to destroy the Autobot leader and take his rightful place as ruler of this pathetic mud puddle that was even called a planet. Maybe he would even make him his pet so he could fuck him and beat him up all he wanted without even so much as a peep from the semi. He growled as he noticed Optimus moving. He thought for sure that the crushed arm and black optic would’ve been enough to make the mech retreat, but Optimus was made of sterner stuff.

Optimus slowly got out of the mud, and turned around to face his opponent, beginning to sweat himself, with some of the musky liquid pouring out of his armour, and running down his bulging biceps and triceps. He smirked as he looked at Megatron, and wiped most of the mud off of him, with his windshield wipers getting them off of his windshields. “Ok Megatron, you want to play dirty, then let’s play dirty!” He smirked, before he flexed his muscles, causing his windshields to shatter, and allow his massive sweaty pecs to be shown, which turned his smirk into a smug grin.

Megatron growled as he ran toward the Autobot leader, and sucker punched him straight in the jaw, smirking to himself as he saw his opponent’s jaw line creak and buckle from the force, with some of Optimus’ dentae creaking and snapping as the force of the punch proved to be too much for them to bear. He grinned as he saw the Autobot leader’s expression change from smug, to horror, then to pain fuelled rage. He then laughed triumphantly as some Energon spewed out of the Autobot’s mouth, and went all over him, causing his purple spike to swell up a bit.

Optimus yelled and grabbed onto Megatron’s arm, managing to rip off some of the armour, exposing the Decepticon leader’s more pronounced arm muscles. The smell of sweat and musk slowly began to fil the air as the two bots carried on fighting, throwing punches at each other left right and centre, causing more bruises to appear on the mech’s bodies. The smell in the air became more and more apparent as the mechs began to sweat heavily, becoming more and more tired as the fight continued. Their movements began to come a bit slower and sluggish, as their systems screamed at them to stop and take a break, but they refused.

Megatron snarled and leapt at Optimus, digging his claws into the poor bot’s chest armour, and tearing it all off, causing some cuts to appear on the metal, and Energon to begin to bleed out of the wounds. Megatron smirked, but this was short lived, as Optimus punched in the jaw, causing his jagged dentae to slam together harshly and crack under the strain, with some of them piercing the delicate metal inside his mouth. It must’ve hurt, because Optimus saw Megatron flinch, but he paid it no mind as he carried on punching the Decepticon leader, managing to cause a gash in his face. He then cried out as Megatron grabbed hold of his servo and began to bend it, intending to break it. He yelped and shuddered, crying out in pain.

“Give up yet Autobrat?” Megatron gloated, a string of bloody saliva pouring from his mouth and soaking Optimus’ face in it. He smirked when Optimus visibly flinched and looked at him with an expression that practically begged him to stop. However, he didn’t expect Optimus to suddenly lean back and thrust his helm forward, before slamming it into his. This spontaneous headbutt caused both bots to yelp as it dazed them slightly. Optimus quickly took this opportunity to wriggle out from under the Decepticon leader’s grasp, and stand up, before kicking him straight in the face with all of his might.

Megatron yelled as Optimus’ muddy pede made contact with his face, denting most of the metal and throwing the Decepticon leader across the muddy battlefield, and sending him aft first into the mud, which coated most of his body, as the splash spewed mud all over his battered and bloody form. He then stood up and growled, as he watched the Autobot leader come running at him, ready to punch. However, as Optimus went in for the punch, Megatron grabbed his still armoured arm and ripped it clean off, leaving Optimus’ upper half totally exposed, showing off all of the Autobot’s sweaty muscles.

Optimus snarled in fury, but grabbed onto Megatron’s other arm and ripped the armour off, leaving both bots completely exposed to the atmosphere. However, it also allowed the stench of musk and sweat to become more prominent in the area as the bots began sweating more and more as their systems were pushed past their limits, with some smoke coming out of Optimus’s smokestack, as if his systems were begging him to stop before he overheated, or worse, died. He ignored these warnings and leant down, quickly grabbing Megatron’s leg and yanking on it, which caused the silver tyrant to lose his balance and fall back into the mud.

Megatron hissed as he fell back into the mud, not expecting to be back into such a filthy place so soon. However, he quickly jerked his leg back, causing Optimus to fall down with him, before he used his other pede to kick him the face, stunning the Autobot as his face collided with the sweaty musky pede, before he landed on his back, watching as Megatron got up and loomed over the stunned Autobot menacingly. His optics went wide as Megatron raised his pede. “No, please-“ He cried out, desperate to not be stomped to death.

With a cruel smirk on his face, Megatron slammed it down onto Optimus’ bare chest, causing not caring for the mech’s reaction. “You feel that Optimus Prime? Tat’s the feeling of my glorious pede slowly compacting your worthless remains into a pile of scrap. He wiggled his pee and stamped on Optimus’ chest harder, humming as he saw the banged up mech begin to cough up Energon and struggle to breathe. “Goodbye Optimus!” He snickered, watching the mech struggle and strain, trying his best to survive and somehow overcome the evil mech. Megatron suddenly exclaimed in surprise as Optimus managed to spit a massive wad of saliva and Energon into his optic, temporarily blinding him, and allowing Optimus those few crucial moments to wriggle out of the silver mech’s death trap, and regain his footing. He then raised his fist and punched Megatron in the face, smirking as he saw him fall to the ground. 

Megatron growled as the mech managed to get him on the floor yet again. This couldn’t be happening! This was bullshit! This was not what he had expected to happen! Why wasn’t Optimus on the floor, beginning for him to stop? With a snarl of anger, he got to his pedes, and turned around, narrowly avoiding a punch to the face from the bleeding Autobot leader. With a hiss of rage, he grabbed the Autobot’s arm and slammed his muddy pede into the bot’s left shin. The armour there strained and cracked, obviously not able to hold up to such awful abuse, as Megatron forced his pede in further, causing the Autobot leader to clench his shattered dentae in pain, as saliva dribbled out of his mouth and ran down his face. “Just give up Optimus! You know you can’t win, so what’s the fucking point?” 

Optimus smirked, before he lifted his right pede and slammed it into Megatron’s right shin, only to let a howl of pain as Megatron pressed his pede deeper into the cracked armour, pressing into some delicate machinery, which caused the wires and cogs to snap and overheat. This made Optimus’s kick have very little effect, as most of the strength behind it vanished when he registered that his shin was being slowly compacted, much like the armour on his arms beforehand. He whimpered as he felt the jagged metal press harder into the machinery, before he was punched in the face hard, causing saliva to spray out of his mouth and coat Megatron’s bloodied face, whilst Optimus fell backwards into the mud, tearing open his left shin and damaging some cogs in his leg. He cried out in agony and huffed, beginning to feel really exhausted now. He began to sweat heavily, groaning as Megatron stood over him, like some buff and sweaty demon from the Pits. 

Megatron snickered as he reached down, and grabbed Optimus harshly, ripping him out of the mud and throwing him across the battlefield, beginning to tire out himself as systems were heavily overworked, and his movements became slower, and he had to stop and pant, as his vents wheezed and strained, as they were clogged with mud, before the mud shot out across the battlefield, with some of it coating Optimus and getting in his wounds, causing him to shudder and yelp. Megatron slowly walked over to the bot, and punched him the face hard, denting the metal inwards, and causing yet more saliva to spew out of the bot’s broken mouth. However, this time, Megatron made sure to dig his claws into the poor bot’s face, humming as he watched Optimus flinch.

Optimus let out a howl of agony as Megatron sank his razor-sharp claws into his face, ripping holes in his face and tearing more lines and wires, causing Energon to bubble up and spill out from the gaps between Megatron’s claws and the holes in his face. With a roar, he slammed his right pede into the bot’s left shin (as his right shin was heavily damaged and bleeding). This caused Megatron to falter and yelp, as he didn’t expect Optimus to use such a cheap tactic. As Optimus pulled his pede away, he ripped off a piece Megatron’s leg armour, exposing the buff leg muscles that the con had. It seemed this Decepticon was big all over!

Megatron snarled, and kicked Optimus in the chest hard, causing the poor bot’s abdominal muscles to tense up and slowly turn a dark purple colour as bruises began to form on the damaged and possibly bleeding muscles, which were caked in sweat, due to the ferocity of their fight, which was still far from over. Upon seeing the damage that he was causing to the poor mech, he snickered and looked at him. That was exactly where he deserved to be! On the floor, covered in muck and filth like the pathetic little mech that he was! He was a disgrace to the Cybertronian race! He had denied him getting the Matrix! Seething with fury, he began to lay punch after punch upon the poor mech, hissing at him as more and more cuts and nicks appeared on the mech’s upper half, his sweat soaking into the cuts and making them all that more painful for him to bear. Megatron simply laughed and looked at Optimus, before punching him in his already swollen optic, making him half blind, and his vision blurry.

Optimus cried out in agony as he felt his already swollen optic swell up more, rendering that optic almost blind, making everything go from highly detailed to only blobs and vague colours. He then yelped as he felt a secondary punch, this time to his lip. The metal swelled up and groaned, causing Optimus to look rather strange indeed. He then whimpered as he felt it sting, not used to the strange environment around it. He shuddered and groaned, before screaming in agony as Megatron punched him in the face again, making the swollen lip bigger and much, much more sensitive. However, he would not go down without a fight! He would not lose this fight, even if it meat he had to fight till he died! “You won’t win so easily Megatron!” He smirked and aimed another kick at the Decepticon’s shin, causing Megatron to stumble backwards, and spew curses at the Autobot leader for pulling yet again another dirty tactic. His leg muscles began to go from grey to a dark purple, and then red, as the metals dug into the cuts.

Megatron looked at the destroyed mech before him, snickering as he looked over the damaged he had wreaked on his smaller form. “Still going?” He laughed panting a little bit. “I would’ve expected a mech such as yourself to have given up by now!” He watched Optimus very closely, and began snarling when a smug grin appeared on the mech’s face. “What’s so fragging funny?” He snapped and carried on watching the mech, his rage building up as Optimus carried on grinning and stood there, like an abused statue, simply mocking him for not being able to a job properly. “TELL ME WHAT IS SO FRAGGING FUNNY!” He growled, looking at him with a furious expression on his face. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them, no matter how long it took. 

Optimus huffed as he looked at Megatron, still smirking. Even though he had a black optic that rendered him half blind, he was still not going to give up that easily! That stupid grey mech was going to be finished, right here, right now. Megatron roared as he looked at the battered Autobot leader. Shattered windscreens and a fat lip, with the metal around it swollen and discoloured with excess fluid. He was going to fucking destroy that stupid looking mech once and for all! With a roar, Optimus smashed Megatron with a vicious uppercut, causing several disgusting cracking noises to occur as his dentae shattered and fell apart as they harshly forced together. He smiled as saliva mixed with blood poured out of his mouth. The series of punches from earlier had done quite a number on him!

Megatron snarled and ran at him, but instead of colliding with him at helm height, he changed position so that he would effectively rugby tackle Optimus. He smirked cruelly as he collided with the other mech’s legs and dragged him down into the dark depths of the muddy battlefield. This caused the last of Optimus’ armor (bar his codpiece) to be torn off, showcasing Optimus in all his glory. His muscles were incredibly pronounced and very sweaty by this point, a mix of energon and sweat trailing down his body, pooling on the floor near his pedes. “Give up Megatron, you can’t win!” He snickered and looked at the almost naked tyrant, before he grabbed the remaining armour on Megatron’s frame and ripped it clean off, with the rain finally stopping as he did so, before he was kicked to the floor.

Megatron snickered as his massive pede caught the mech off guard and he sent him to the floor, pressing the filthy metal into Optimus’ helm, intending to crush the poor bot. He watched as Optimus struggled and strained, the pressure gradually increasing, causing the sound of creaking metal to be heard throughout the forest. He wiggled his pede and pivoted, so that he could see the rest of Optimus’ bleeding body. He then snickered again as he began punching the bot’s damaged body, his spike beginning to swell as he heard Optimus’ cries of pain come from beneath his pede. He was going to stomp Optimus into oblivion, and there was nothing anyone could do about it!

Optimus whined and yelled as he felt Megatron punch him more and more, his body beginning to get many more bruises, with various parts of his frame going a dark purple as more and more lines and wires were crushed inwards form the force of Megatron’s powerful blows. The gears inside his body screamed as they were smashed into each other and mangled horribly. His helm felt like it would explode with all this pressure the warlord was putting on it! He felt gears and cogs inside his helm creak and strain horribly as they were slowly compacted together, and his systems wheezed in protest as exhaustion began to catch up with him. He had to find a way out of this soon, or he would be crushed into a pile of scrap.

Megatron grinned as he continues to attack the Autobot leader, not caring for what happened next. He yelped as Optimus grabbed his pede and threw him on the floor. It completely blindsided him! He didn’t expect to be suddenly thrown on the floor so violently, causing him to snarl as Optimus wriggled out of his grasp yet again! How was this even possible? By now, the smell of musk, sweat and energon was filling the air at an alarming rate. Megatron growled as he looked at the Autobot leader, who was currently getting to his knees. As he turned around, and went to stand up, Megatron was kicked in the jaw harshly by Optimus, causing him to fall backwards into the mud with a loud squishing sound, before Optimus leapt on him and began landing blows left, right and centre, causing Megatron’s faceplates to creak and buckle from the onslaught.

Optimus was full of fury, snarling as his fists slammed repeatedly into Megatron’s face, with the amount of energy being drained during this brutal act beginning to take its toll on the Autobot leader, who’s punches slowly became weaker and weaker, which gave Megatron a window of opportunity to kick the Autobot in the thigh, which caused a massive purple bruise to appear as the energon lines inside his leg snapped under the force of the kick, which in turn caused Optimus to stumble, allowing Megatron to break free and turn the tables on his opponent, by kicking him in the back, which sent him sprawling to the floor.

Megatron smirked and slammed his foot down onto his enemies back harshly, moaning a bit at the sound of Optimus gagging on something and struggling to breathe. It always felt so good to make the enemy choke for a bit before delivering that all important killer blow! “Having trouble breathing down there Prime? I really thought you were made of sterner stuff than this! I guess I was wrong!” His only response was a cross between a snarl and a cry of pain, as he placed both pedes on Optimus’ back, pressing him deeper and deeper into the filthy mud. How was he still alive? He should’ve drowned in this mud long ago!

Optimus couldn’t believe this! Somehow, Megatron had him pinned, and he was slowly crushing him to death! This was completely ridiculous, and he wanted it to be over as soon as possible, either through death or being let go from this awful torture. He tried to speak, but he was so far deep into the mud, that most of his field of view was covered with it, leaving him unable to call for help or even see what was going on. He cried and whined in desperation as he felt his internals being compress by the huge tyrant above him. His truck interior creaked and strained, the radio being compacted and sending out spark, whilst the seats were squished like toothpaste, the fabric groaning and swelling at one end, before the seat burst, and the dashboard creaked and shuddered, before falling apart, the glovebox being squashed, and the instruments all being pressed together. “PLEASE MEGATRON!” He yelled, desperate to be heard, but it came out as nothing more than a muffled whimper, and he began wriggling profusely, trying his best to escape. He had to get out, he just had to!

Megatron saw this happening, and growled, stamping on Optimus once more, grinning as he saw the smokestacks on the mech release several puffs of unhealthy looking smoke, followed by wheezing and crying from the mech’s compacting engine as the pistons, sparkplugs, valve covers, and the engine block were all squished together in a collection of tortured metal shrieking, things exploding with little cracks and pops, or something being ruptured as Optimus gradually got flatter and flatter. Satisfied that there was no noise from Optimus anymore, Megatron stepped off his crushed frame, and stamped on him once more for fun, laughing as he heard a few hisses as some of Optimus’ tyres deflated from the force of the stamping, before he turned and walked away.

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief as Megatron climbed off of him, and he began to get out of the Optimus shaped hole in the mud, trying to stay silent. He wanted Megatron to think that he was still silent. He flinched as he heard his crushed engine whining as it sparks and stutters. He would need to get it fixed asap if he wanted to continue driving. He took a breath and with all his strength, he ran towards Megatron, with a growl and a face of determination. He snarled and leapt on Megatron, throwing him to the floor.

By this time, both of the bots were tired as their sytems had been pushed past their nautral limits However, in Optimus’s case, his systems had been literally squashed as evidenced by his whining engine and knocking systems. Megatron was sweating heavily, and panting, out of breath. He had thought by this time, Optimus would’ve been dead, or at least on the verge of the death. How he was still alive was a miracle. If it was any other mech, then they would’ve been nothing short of offline and in a million bits. Optimus truly was a formidable foe, and if he survived this, then he would gladly do battle with him.

Megatron growl, and after finding some strength, he launched forward and punched Optimus so hard in the face, that it not only created a new dent, as well as some gashes that leaked Energon, but it also left him disorientated, and caused his optic to swell up all the way, leaving him only able to see out of one optic. Megatron then punched him in the swollen optic, causing Optimus to cry out in pain as he was rendered truly blind in one optic as it cracked the glass and caused Energon to spill into the parts inside his optic, burning them and making him yell out in pain.

In a fit of rage, Optimus reared his foot back and kicked Megatron in the face hard, causing the mech’s jaw to crush inwards from the force, and throw him off him and a few feet away. Optimus sighed and panted, feeling well and truly exhausted from this vicious encounter. He slowly got to his feet, taking his time, as he was incredibly weak right now, his systems were well and truly fucked. He would need weeks of surgery from Ratchet to fix this, but he had to admit he was enjoying it, having the chance to beat the living shit out of Megatron. “Come on Megatron!” He panted, his smokestacks spewing puffs of smoke. “Come and finish me off like a true mech, or are you really a fucking pansy?” He smirked, before coughing up Energon as his engine rattle loudly.

Megatron got to his pedes slowly, but he perked up when heard the taunt from across the battlefield. How dare that fucking piece of shit truck taunt him like that? He was more beaten up than Optimus. He wouldn’t stand for it. With a loud roar, he began to run across the battlefield, picking up more and more speed as he neared his target. He was going to fucking kill him! With a murderous rage in his optics, and a cruel grin on his face, he leapt on Optimus and slammed him into the floor, raising his arm with an intent to kill.

As Megatron leapt on Optimus to deliver the killer blow, he found himself stuck in a trance as he investigated the Autobot’s optics. Instead of seeing any signs of fear or anger, he only saw lush, and he moaned as Optimus reached around and groped his thick thighs, giving one an experimental squeeze. He then gasped as Optimus slammed his swollen lips against his lips in a passionate kiss, causing Megatron to moan and shudder as Optimus wrapped his arms around his frame and held him close as they continued kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance, and their bloody saliva mixing before they run down their chins, and onto their chests, running down their sweaty muscles and dripping on the ground.

Optimus suddenly yelped as Megatron reached around him, and squeezed his muscly aft, which made him shudder and move his own servo from his aft to Megatron’s codpiece, which seemed to be bulging rather profusely. He groaned as he felt Megatron carry on groping his aft, which caused his codpiece to strain and shudder as his massive spike began to press against it, making the metal warp and stretch out as it tried to contain it. He whimpered into the kiss as more saliva dribbled down their sweaty and muscly forms, as his spike swelled more and more, putting extra pressure on his already straining codpiece.

Megatron groaned and broke the kiss, with the two unlatching from each other. He then reached down and undid his codpiece, groaning as it allowed massive relief for his bulging spike and loincloth. Optimus sigh and did the same, with both mechs letting a groan as the cool air hit their loincloths and their spikes, with the smell in the air becoming stronger as more of their musky and sweaty bodies were exposed, allowing the air to smell heavily of sweat, blood and musk. 

Megatron as he allowed his filthy loincloth to show, the smelly fabric stained with years of musk, cum and piss. He smirked as he felt his hardening spike begin to press against the fabric and leak, causing it to strain at the sudden pressure being placed upon it. Optimus snickered as he showed off his, which could barely contain his spike as it strained at the seams, and if Megatron looked closely, he could almost make out something like a monster spike pressing against the poor fabric. “Well well well Prime, it seems you’re well endowed. But is it all for show?” Megatron snickered.

With a loud snap from Megatron’s loincloths, it flew off. His massive spike was simply too big for it to bear. He watched as the filthy fabric landed nearby and he smirked. “Think you can beat that Prime?” As he was about to continue his retort, he was cut off as he watched Optimus’s codpiece come off and hit him in the face. As he pulled the filthy fabric away, he saw how massive Optimus was. He was HUGE! How had he managed to keep all that hidden away? “I’m going to destroy you, Optimus Prime!” He purred, stroking his own equally impressive spike.

Megatron then smirked as he looked at Optimus with a sexy smirk. “All fours now bitch!” He snapped, smirking as Optimus got down on all fours, and presented his tight aft to the grey warlord. Megatron never used lubricant, and he grinned as he lined the head of his spike up with Optimus’s tight little afthole, before he slammed it in there, causing Optimus to cry out as his tight hole was suddenly stretched heavily. Megatron then began brutally fucking Optimus by giving him no time to adjust before he set a brutal pace, going in and out and in and out, the sounds of clanging metal could be heard throughout the forest. Optimus puffed and panted, as his smokestacks released heart shaped puffs of smoke, whilst he moaned loudly.

Megatron purred as he leant down and sank his fangs into Optimus’s neck, causing the Autobot leader to cry out in ecstasy and his optics to flare in shock as he wriggled deliciously, the massive warlord’s cock making his aft stretch and strain as it tried to go back to its original size, before his spike would stretch it open again. Megaton grinned and removed his fangs, allowing the energon to dribble out of his lover’s neck, which he quickly licked up, before he resumed his brutal fucking pace. “You like that little Prime? You like me dominating you like that, and making you my bitch?” He snickered, as he carried on going back and forth, not letting anything stopping him from claiming the little Prime beneath him as his bitch.

Optimus could do little more than pant and whine as he felt Megatron destroy him like the little bitch that he was. He shuddered and groaned, moaning as he felt his afthole get royally fucked by the massive mech above him. “M-Megatron please!” He whimpered. “It hurts! You’re going too fast! Please slow down I beg of you!” He wriggled and groaned as his spike hardened, a bead of precum building up at the tip, and dribbling onto the forest floor, adding a bit more to the pungent smell in the air. This felt so so good, but at the time, it really hurt! Why couldn’t he slow down?

Megatron growled as he sped up, moaning as he felt the Autobot below him moan and shudder, a sign that he was clearly enjoying it. Or not. He couldn’t care less really, as the Autobot was just there for a fuck toy and nothing more. After that, he would resume beating him up whenever he saw him, but without the sex at the end. “Ahhh, you feel that? That’s what a REAL mech feels like Optimus, so you better get used to it and fast! I don’t care if your aft hurts, it’s not my fault it’s so tight and pathetic!” He snapped.

Megatron roared as he felt his overload coming. Primus, had he really been that pent up? He groaned and shuddered as his spike bulged, before he slammed it in Optimus’s poor abused aft, before his overload hit him like a train, causing his optics to flare and him to shudder as his massive spike shot rope after rope of gooey, sticky, musky cum into that abused afthole. “Ahhh!” He moaned and shuddered as his orgasm drained him, causing him to slump a bit. He then grinned as he noticed Optimus hadn’t come yet, and he quickly reached under Optimus and grabbed his straining spike.

Optimus cried out in frustration as his orgasm was denied by Megatron, and he whimpered and shuddered. “Ahh Megatron! Why are you doing this? I want to cum! Please!” He whined and groaned, trying to move his hips or something to try and get some sort stimulation that would bring him to overload, but Megatron refused to move and clamped his hand around the base of his lover’s spike, cutting off the chance of Optimus overloading massively. “Beg for it!” Megatron’s cruel voice rang, and Optimus moaned, knowing that there was no other way that he would be able to overload.

“Ahhh Megatron please! I beg of you, I need to cum! I’ve been good and took your spike and barely complained about the brutal pace, or the harsh treatment you’ve given me during all the time we’ve been fucking, so please I am begging you, let me cum! I need it! You can just build me up towards an amazing overload and then take it away from me, please!” He whined and groaned, desperate to prove to Megatron that he deserved an overload. He strained and whimpered as he tried once more to bring himself to overload.

Megatron grinned as he leant down to the other side of Optimus’s neck and bit Optimus again, making sure that this cut also drew Energon, which he also licked, causing Optimus to moan and whine as he was able to get some traction, but Megatron still had his hand cruelly wrapped around the bot’s spike, preventing him from coming. The base of his spike began to bulge as it filled up with backed up cum, and Optimus was so desperate to cum. “Megatron please!” He cried, “I need to cum! This isn’t fair at all! Please let me cum please!” 

Optimus yelled as he felt Megatron start to jerk him off, and a little stimulation was all it took before he came, shooting massive gooey ropes of sticky cum onto the ground. “AHHH MEGATRON!” He cried as the ropes carried on shooting out of his spike, which was almost burning because the ropes were being fired with so much force that it hurt. Optimus panted heavily, glossa lolling out of his mouth. “Ah Megatron. Thank you.” He wheezed, his smokestacks firing out a massive wad of smoke. “Sorry about that.” Optimus blushed, and shuddered as he felt Megatron begin to slowly pull out of his afthole.

Megatron huffed as he pulled out of Optimus, his transfluids seeping out of the mech's aft. He felt so fucking good, now that he taught his little brother a lesson about trying to take him down. His spike throbbed as he put it away, the protective cover closing to protect it from damage. He was covered in sweat, and he fucking loved it! He laid down in the mud and panted, grinning as he heard Optimus follow suit and lie down, before he looked over at the battered mech. He then licked his lipplates and kissed Optimus deeply, saliva pouring out of their mouths as their glossas danced and fought for dominance. The saliva dripped down their chins and fell onto their laps, causing both mechs to whine and groan at the odd sensation of something other than cum landing on such a sensitive area. Sweat continued to pour down their ruined and beaten up frames, the smell now incredibly thick in the air. Dried up blood was all over the mech’s bodies, and they looked around at their armour, which was thrown all over the battlefield. It was all muddy and dented, from where the various blows had landed.

Optimus moaned deeply as he leant down and began kissing Megatron’s buff pecs, placing a kiss on each one, before sticking his glossa out and cleaning him up, wiping away all the energon and sweat, moaning at the unique taste. As he worked his way down, the taste began to change as cum was added into the mix. It tasted so heavenly! He shuddered and groaned as he carried on licking the Decepticon’s muscles, moaning as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of Megatron’s sweat, which was mixed in with a little blood. “You taste so fucking good Megatron” Optimus moaned.

Megatron then smiled at Optimus. “I fucking love you, you know that?” He grinned and grabbed Optimus’s helm, before he kissed him again, this kiss being deeper than the first one. He moaned and groaned as he felt their glossas fight for dominance once more, which built up more saliva, before they began passing the spit back and forth, the ball growing in size as it accumulated more and more saliva. The fun ended when they let the ball split, and the massive wad of spit ran down their chins and their necks, before finding its way down all the little gaps in their muscles. It felt so good that it was almost embarrassing. They continued kissing, with Optimus climbing on top of Megatron and the two wrapping their arms around each other. They both moaned as their servos found wires that liked to be pulled, and extremely sensitive areas on each other’s bodies. They were perfect like this, and they never wanted to let each other go, as they carried on exploring each other’s muscly and sweaty bodies. “I fucking love you Megatron!” Optimus moaned, before Megatron kissed him again and held him close. “I love you too Optimus!” Megatron grinned, before he kiss his helm, with the two slowly falling into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
